SW: Past Awakening
by ZZ Eclipse
Summary: Luke Skywalker is given a chance to rewrite galactic history when he finds himself sent back in time. Now, he is determined to stop the Empire from ever happening, even if it means sacrificing himself in the process. Another Luke Time Travel fic, just for fun :)
1. Chapter 1

Darkness.

There was darkness all around him, cold and silent.

It covered him and Luke Skywalker embraced it. The only sound he could hear was his own trembling breath. A red glow pierced his protective blanket and the mechanical breathing sent a chill down Luke's spine.

Before him stood a living shadow. Darth Vader, the executioner of the Empire and destroyer of the Jedi Order.

His father.

The glow of the red lightsaber in his hands sent off a nightmarish glint off the stark black armor.

"You cannot hide forever, Luke," Vader's voice boomed, amplified by the mask that kept him alive.

"I will not fight you," Luke declared, firmly. _There is still good in you father. You can still feel the light._ _I know you can!_ _Let it in._

Darth Vader's helmet moved in the darkness in the direction of his son, like a vicious predator finding his next meal cornered.

"Give yourself to the dark side," he said. "It is the only way you can save your friends."

 _My friends..._

 _Han, Chewy, Wedge, Leia... If I fail here, they will all die today... my own sister..._

"Yes," Vader purred. "Your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for... sister?"

Luke gasped. _No!_

"So you have a twin _sister_? Your feelings have now betrayed her, too," Vader said with pride. "Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete."

 _Leia!_

Vader turned away from Luke in thought and stood there for a second.

In that miniscule moment, Luke felt an overwhelming sadness overcome his father. Through the Force he could feel light and the dark side battling for Vader's soul before the black-clad warrior spoke.

"If you will not turn to the dark side... Then perhaps _she_ will."

Luke had seen Darth Vader do many terrible things, but the thought of his father corrupting, _hurting_ his sister enraged him.

"Never!" He roared. In a blind rage, Luke's lightsaber leaped to his hands and he unleashed his anger on this cold, unfeeling, cruel monster. Vader swung his lightsaber to counter Luke's but Luke batted it away, forcing his father back.

 _You will never hurt Leia. You will never hurt anyone again. I will end you!_

Images poured through Luke's mind in an enraged instant.

Vader had taken so much from him. He had hurt those he most cared about.

Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru, Ben, Biggs, Dak, Han, Leia, countless others that had suffered or died by this fiend's hands.

Their faces fueled his rage as he pushed Vader onto a catwalk.

He swung blindly and missed. Vader was able to parry two more savage strikes before Luke pushed him back forcefully. Vader stumbled back and Luke advanced, wailing uncontrollably at the red blade. This red blade that had slaughtered so many good friends from the rebel alliance.

This red blade that had taken his hand from him.

This red blade that signified all that his father had become, everything that Vader wanted Leia to become.

With one last swing of his lightsaber, the green blade penetrated through steel, armor and fabric, severing Vader's right hand completely at the wrist.

The black lightsaber, with Vader's hand still holding on to it, tumbled down the shaft towards the Death Star's main reactor core.

Vader howled in pain and fell back, his right arm smoking at the stump.

Luke held his green blade at Vader's throat, poised for the killing blow. Before him, the most feared enforcer of the empire had been reduced to nothing but a broken, defenseless man. Vader wasn't even trying to escape, he just laid there on the charred ground looking up at Luke.

His breathing apparatus sparked, distorting his mechanical breathing and he held his one good hand up at Luke as if pleading for mercy.

A loud cackle boomed from behind them and Luke turned to see the Emperor, watching with delight from the stairs that led to his throne.

"Good. Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side."

Luke's senses slowly cleared and his breathing slowed. Once again he could feel the force flowing around him fluidly. He stared in horror at what he had done in his rage. He saw Vader's severed stump and, looking at his own mechanical hand, remembered his failure in the cave of Dagobah.

 _Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny..._

Luke could feel the forces of good and evil battling on this fateful day.

He could feel the cries of the dying rebel fighters just outside, being crushed by the Imperial armada and the Death Star. He reached out to his force connection to find his sister in the sanctuary moon below.

He could feel her pain, but he could also feel something else.

Elation... _success_! He could feel the joy coming from Leia as the shield generator failed and the Death Star's shield evaporated.

The rebel fleet would now begin their run against the Death Star's main reactor and it would all be over at last.

He breathed in determination.

"Never," he said firmly, deactivating his lightsaber and throwing the hilt away. "I'll never turn to the dark side."

He walked away from his father's crumpled body and stood bravely against the ancient emperor.

"You've failed, your Highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me."

The emperor's face twisted into a hate filled frown.

"So be it, _Jedi_."

Darkness surrounded Luke. He could feel it through his bones, thick in the air as the Emperor straightened and brought his arms up towards him. Luke swallowed but stood his ground, determined to face whatever the Emperor through at him.

"If you will not be turned," the Emperor said with finality, "You will be destroyed."

Blue lightning erupted from the Emperor's fingers and crashed against Luke, sending him back. Luke caught onto the railing, trying to put up a force shield against the deadly attack, but the lightning broke through and ripped into him.

"Young fool, only now at the end, do you understand?"

More lightning, more intense than the last burst, tore at Luke's clothes. Luke lifted up the Force barrier again, calling to him the feeling of success from the Rebel Strike team in Endor and the advancing Rebel Fleet to strengthen his resolve. The Emperor must have felt his attempts because he scoffed at him.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side!"

The Emperor sent another volley of dark energy, so strong this time that it knocked Luke to the floor.

"You have paid the price for your lack of vision!"

Luke was now on the floor, writhing in pain.

Every cell in his body was on fire, screaming as the Emperor stood over him mercilessly.

Through the blinding flashes of the Emperor's attack, Luke saw his father standing next to the Emperor, watching.

"Father, please!" Luke pleaded. "Help me!"

Luke couldn't contain it any longer and he roared out in pain, buckling wildly on the floor. Just when he thought his father wouldn't act, the attack seized. Luke looked up and the Emperor smiled down at him.

"Now young Skywalker.," he said, softly. "You will die."

When Vader heard this he turned from the Emperor to Luke.

 _Please, father,_ Luke pleaded. _Please help me!_

The lightning struck him again, ripping through Luke and drawing out blood. Luke's vision started to go black and he readied himself to die.

 _Father, don't let him take me from you again..._

"No..." Luke heard, faintly. "No!"

The attack suddenly seized again and Luke looked up to see the Emperor and Vader screaming. Vader held the Emperor high over his head while the Emperor fought back, pouring down the lightning against Vader's life support.

With one final move, Vader swung the Emperor and threw him down the shaft towards the Core, where the Emperor was instantly vaporized.

Luke felt a shift in the Force as the Emperor perished.

When the roar of the explosion cleared, all he could hear was the failing gasps of his father's life support suit. Vader, once a towering sinister force, now lay fragile and broken.

Luke called up what energy he had left and went to his father's side, holding him.

For a long moment they sat on the dirty, charred floor, both shaken from what had just happened.

An overwhelming sense of pride swelled up in Luke. His father had finally broken from the Emperor's grip. Now he was free.

The ground shook from an explosion and alarms started to blare frantically.

"Evacuate!" The panicked voice of Commander Jerjerrod sounded over the comms. "Evacuate!"

There was nowhere to run. They were at the very heart of the Death Star. They weren't going to make it out alive.

Luke felt a twinge of sadness crawl through his stomach but he shook the feeling. The Emperor was dead and soon the Death Star would be gone, taking the Empire with it. Finally, there would be peace in the galaxy, even if he was not there to see it.

"Luke..." Vader said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Son."

Luke looked into his father's helmet's eye panels. Vader must have sensed what was about to happen too. There was something very different about him now. Slowly, the blanket of rage, grief and hate evaporated from Vader's Force signature, replaced by pride.

"Help me take this mask off," he said, weakly.

"But you'll die!" Luke said, holding his father's shoulder.

"Nothing can stop that now," Vader said, resigned. "Just for once let me look on you with my own eyes."

It was true. Soon both of them would be dead.

Slowly, Luke unhooked the life support systems from the helmet and the mechanical breathing stopped. The helmet's airtight mask hissed as Luke pulled it off.

A pair of yellow eyes stared back at him in compassion. The scarred man before him struggled to breath without the life support but managed a smile.

The Death Star shook again and a loud explosion was heard from beneath them.

The two Skywalkers stared at each other, tears swelling in Luke's eyes.

"I'm sorry, father. I've failed you," Luke said, quietly. "I should've come to you sooner. I should have saved you."

Vader's tears fell from his eyes and he placed a gauntlet clad hand on Luke's shoulder.

"You already have, Luke," he whispered weakly. "You were right... you were right about me."

"Father..."

There was a loud explosion from directly below them. Luke heard the whine of the Millennium Falcon's torpedo canons and in a deafening roar, the Death Star's Core exploded.

"Father." Luke said through gritted teeth, holding onto his father tightly, calling to the Force for calm in the face of death.

Fire erupted from the shaft where the Emperor had been thrown and consumed everything in the Throne Room. Luke held up his hand, throwing a Force barrier around them. He could feel his father doing the same beside him.

The fires devoured everything in sight and the light and heat blinded Luke as it crashed against the protective wall around them. It wouldn't hold, and Luke looked at his father.

His eyes were closed and his breathing was slowing.

"Son," Vader said weakly. "Forgive me for hurting you and your sister."

He opened his eyes and Luke found himself staring back into eyes as blue as his.

"I loved you before you were even born."

"I love you too, father."

"At last," Vader said, looking up into the fires that had consumed everything around them. "I will see your mother again."

Luke took his father's hand in his, accepting his fate.

With that, the fires broke through the Force barrier, consuming Darth Vader and young Luke Skywalker as the Death Star exploded.

* * *

An unusual heaviness on his chest woke Luke up.

 _Am I... dead?_

The last thing he remembered seeing was fire everywhere, feeling it sear the flesh from his bones.

Now everything was black again. Feeling around, he realized that he was pinned under something really heavy and metallic. His mouth was dry and he couldn't move his arms.

"Father!" he gasped. His voice echoed in the darkness, but nobody responded.

He tried nudging his arms and legs free, but only succeeding in moving whatever was crushing him. It pinned him down even more and Luke screamed in pain.

Clearing his mind, he called out to the Force.

In his mind, he envisioned whatever was on top of him lifting and moving.

It was no use. He was just too weak from his fight against Vader and the Emperor. He slumped back as the heavy object fell back on him, crushing his ribs. Something broke and the pain made Luke howl through gritted teeth.

His eyes started to roll and he felt his consciousness slipping.

He reached out to the Force.

"Leia... Leia!"

There was no response.

He licked his dry lips and slowed his breathing, using the last of his will to reach farther. In the distance, somewhere very far away, he felt a soft vibration in the Force.

The more he concentrated on this thread, the more familiar it became.

"Ben?"

He gulped for air and willed himself to reach out to the Force with every cell in his body.

"Ben... Ben... please, help me... Ben..."

Hours passed and Luke fell in and out of consciousness several times. Any attempt to free himself only resulted in pain as the metal object crushed him even more. Slowly but surely, the signature in the Force he had felt earlier became stronger and closer.

"Ben..."

Just before Luke blacked out again, he felt the familiar _snap-hiss_ of a lightsaber above him and a blue blade emerged, cutting a circle around the object above him. The metallic slab shook as it was pulled off, and Luke could finally breathe again. Light poured in from the hole and Luke saw a hooded figure standing above him before he finally passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't give up._

 _Do not fear the dark side._

 _You'll be alright. I've got you now._

 _I'll protect you._

His own screams woke him up from the nightmare. Luke roared through gritted teeth as a ripping sensation tore through his body. The bright lights above him pierced painfully into his eyes and he struggled wildly to regain control of himself. He breathed in heavily, trying hard to focus on his surroundings to distract him from the pain.

He saw himself in the reflection of the chrome panel above his bed, wearing nothing but an undergarment to cover his privates. Around him a medic droid and three women bustled about. Their tertiary robes were ripples in the river of bodies that methodically worked on him.

Another sharp pain from his abdominal region shot Luke back against his bed. In his pain he caught sight of a woman that held her right palm slightly above Luke's chest. Slowly he began to feel a pool of calm energy flowing into him.

"Don't be afraid," she repeated. "You're safe now."

Luke's breathing and pain began to slowly subside and his vision began to clear.

"Who are you?" He managed through gasps. "Where am I?"

"My name is Barriss Offee," she responded as the droids began to remove the bacta injection tubes from Luke's arms. "I'm a healer here in the temple. You were brought in by one of our own a few hours ago."

"Temple," Luke repeated as the last of the bacta injections were removed from his arms. With Barriss' help, Luke sat up in his bed, the back portion adjusting to a sitting position. Nausea rolled through his stomach and Luke clenched his jaw against the pain.

"Yes," Barriss told him. "This is the Jedi Temple of Coruscant."

Luke glanced up.

"No, this can't be. There are no Jedi. I'm the last one left."

The woman exchanged an incredulous look with the droid beside her.

"See for yourself," she offered. With one motion she lifted back her dark robes.

To Luke's surprise, a silver lightsaber hilt hung from her belt. With a quick glance, he began to notice that the other two healers held lightsaber hilts clipped onto their belts as well. Instinctively, he reached for his lightsaber but it was gone.

"Where did you find me?" He asked Barriss as she collected her things.

"Master Kenobi brought you in from the industrial sector of Coruscant," she responded.

"Ben lives?!" Luke exclaimed. "Where is he?"

"He is waiting outside for you. You will see him shortly." She assured him. "Try to stand."

Luke, no longer feeling the twisting pain he felt earlier, turned and planted both feet firmly on the ground.

"Good," Barriss said. "For a man with several broken ribs and a punctured lung, you sure are spry."

With everything gathered, the Jedi Healers exited the room to give him privacy

Barriss stopped as she approached the door of the healing room and turned to face him one more time. "There is a refresher unit in the back there. When you're finished, I'll inform Master Kenobi you're ready to see him. I promise all your questions will be answered."

With that, Luke was left in the healing room alone. He found the refresher unit and took a much needed bath. His arms were still numb from the bacta injection, and tiny incision marks lined his arms, but at least the nausea was gone. All the while, his mind buzzed with questions.

 _Jedi Temple? Jedi Council? Ben is alive?_

Luke breathed in as the cold water ran against his skin. He called out to the Force and felt its reassuring presence more than he ever did.

He wasn't sure what this Temple was but he was determined to find out.

He finished cleaning up and found a set of brown garments neatly folded in a compartment. He put them on and exited the refresher. He started heading towards the door when his curiosity got the better of him. Withdrawing to the back of the room he marched towards the window and opened the blinds.

Before him, a gorgeous view of the bustling metropolis invaded the dark room. Endless lanes of traffic flowed down the main streets of Coruscant and giant statues of Jedi rose to the skies. The red flags of the Empire did not fly over buildings like he remembered. Instead, the blue flags of the old Republic swayed peacefully in the air.

"I don't believe it," Luke said. The blue Republic Flags had not been flown in decades, which could only mean...

 _Have I been sent back in time?_

"Splendid view, isn't it?"

Luke turned around and before him stood a man with light brown hair and a beard.

His face was younger but the Force signature was all too familiar.

"Ben," Luke breathed.

"Dear, oh dear," Obi-Wan shook his head as he walked into the room. "Stop calling me that, you make me feel like an eighty-year-old hermit."

"Obi-Wan," Luke laughed. He approached and threw his arms over the stunned Jedi Knight. "You're alive! I have so many things to tell you; so many things to ask."

A confused look came over Obi-Wan's face for a moment but he shook it away.

"I have some questions of my own, young man. Have we met before? You're awfully familiar."

Luke froze for a moment. If this really was the past, Ben hadn't met him yet. _I have to watch what I say. I probably have_ _n't even been born yet!_

"In a different time, and a different place," Luke chose his words carefully, trying hard to be as clear as possible. "Ah, in a different life."

Obi-Wan's puzzled expression prompted him on.

"My name is Luke Skywalker," he said. "I'm from the future, and in my timeline, I am the last Jedi alive."

Obi-Wan obviously didn't buy it.

"Time travel? How is that even possible?" He asked.

"I don't know," Luke answered, turning to look outside the window. "The last thing I remember is confronting the Emperor who conquered the Republic. After that final fight, I perished along with my father and woke up here. You should know him. Anakin Skywalker. Perhaps it is the will of the Force that I meet him here."

"Or perhaps his fever is running a little high," a young voice said from behind Obi-Wan. A tall, handsome teenager wearing a dark brown tunic entered the room. "Seriously, not even Jar Jar would fall for that."

"Young Luke, meet your father," Obi-Wan said sarcastically."

Luke didn't realize he had been holding his breath. His father couldn't be a day older than nineteen years old. Still, he could understand their incredulity.

"Stretch out with your feelings, Obi-Wan," Luke said, turning back to him. "You'll know that what I'm telling you is true."

"What a waste of time," Anakin huffed.

Luke thought of a way to prove that he was telling the truth.

"Your lightsaber is blue," he blurted out. "And so is yours, father- I mean, Anakin,"

"And so is half the Jedi Order's," Anakin rebuked.

Luke thought again, doing his best to remember what Ben had told him before he died.

"You and Anakin are good friends," he stated.

"Oh yes, we're great pals," Obi-Wan replied, more to Anakin than to Luke. "I even jumped after him when he fell into that nest of Gundarks-"

"Not the Gundarks story again," Anakin groaned.

Luke started to feel a tinge of frustration against his young father. Who knew that the feared Darth Vader had been such an annoying brat?

Finally, he thought of something.

"Obi-Wan, I don't know if you have it yet, but in your possession was a beautiful green Kyber crystal. I took it from an old hilt and used it to create a new lightsaber, although I don't know where it is."

"A green kyber crystal," Obi-Wan said to himself. "Can you describe the old hilt?"

"Yes, it was a rusty old thing. Fading black and silver hilt with a red ignition button."

Obi-Wan sighed, staring past Luke for a moment.

"That lightsaber belonged to my old master, Qui-Gon Jinn. I still have it in my quarters."

There was a long pause before Obi-Wan spoke again.

"Alright, young Luke. My instincts tell me that you're telling the truth," he finally said. "Very interesting."

The door behind them slid back and Obi-Wan motioned him to follow."Come. The Jedi Council wish to speak to you. Your encounter here has caused much controversy and alarm."

"Alarm?" Luke asked as he followed Obi-Wan through the enormous halls of the Jedi Temple, with Anakin right behind them. Dozens of Jedi walked past him and Luke could feel their curious glances and whispers.

"Luke," Obi-Wan said as they entered a turbolift. "I need you to be completely honest with me. How did you end up in the industrial sector of Coruscant?"

"I don't know," Luke repeated. "It's as I told you already. I perished in a fight against the Galactic Emperor and somehow woke up here, in a different timeline."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment.

"Anakin and I were chasing an assassin through the streets of Coruscant when I first felt it," Obi-Wan said, at last. "We _all_ felt it. At first, I thought I was going crazy. But the closer we got to the industrial sector, the stronger it got. The shroud of the dark side clouded everything in that sector. Anakin and I split up and while he chased the assassin, I investigated the anomaly. And then I heard your call for help. After I rescued you, the powerful dark Force signature disappeared completely."

 _The shroud of the dark side._

That thought sent a chill down Luke's spine.

"Luke," Obi-Wan said as the turbolift reached its destination. "Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Luke swallowed hard and nodded.

"When I was sent back in time, someone else hitched a ride with me."

"Or _you_ hitched a ride back with someone else," Anakin countered.

"And that someone else has to be the greatest source of dark side energy we have ever felt," Obi-Wan finished.

 _Palpatine._

"You mentioned that in the future the Republic will fall to this... this Galactic Emperor. Perhaps that is something that you should tell the council."

Luke agreed. If the evil emperor truly had returned in time he could have the chance to restart his plan to destroy the Jedi and he could even end the Rebel Alliance before its founders were even born! _I have to find him._

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as the door to the Jedi Council Chambers opened. Luke was lead to the center of the chamber while Obi-Wan and Anakin flanked him from behind.

Twelve Jedi of different ages and species sat in a ring, staring right through Luke. The air here was chilled and Luke shivered.

"Welcome, young stranger," a powerful looking man who sat directly in front of him said. "I am Mace Windu. We have summoned you here to ask you some questions. Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid, it's just cold," Luke reassured them, bowing his head. He looked at the dozen Jedi around him as they studied him. Their interest and excitement but also apprehension and caution was palpable. His eyes came to rest on a diminutive creature with green skin and ancient eyes.

"Master Yoda!" Luke exclaimed.

Everyone was surprised, even Obi-Wan.

Luke quickly removed his outer robe and walked forward towards the ancient Jedi Master and covered him with it to protect him from the cold. In one motion, Mace Windu and Ki-Adi-Mundi ignited their lightsabers and crossed them before Luke. Obi-Wan and Anakin took a cautious step forward. The tension was hot in the air.

"Not a step closer," Windu warned. Luke stepped back in surprise.

Yoda simply laughed in that same old way Luke remembered so well.

"For 800 years have I trained Jedi more powerful than this one," Yoda said, amused. "Older, more experienced ones were they. Thousands of apprentices and colleagues. The kindness this young one has shown me, never have I been offered it before. Not even by you, my old friends."

Mundi and Windu exchanged a glance before withdrawing their lightsabers and taking their seats in silence. Obi-Wan smiled in amusement and few other masters whispered to themselves. Anakin scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Ask of you, we do, young one." Yoda said. "Who are you?"

Luke smiled at his old friend.

"My name is Luke Skywalker."

* * *

Thank you to everyone for their kind reviews and support. I'll do my best not to disappoint! I'll try to update at least two or three times a week but no promises! Enjoy!

 **Reviews Response**

 **Lyn79** : Thank you so much for the first review! I wanted to add a little more dialogue there and an emotional connection and highlight Vader's redemption. I love time travel fics too! I'll do my best!

 **Crowdust** : Yes! The idea came to me while watching Empire Strikes Back!

 **AnakinandPadme** : Thank you, I will do my best to update often. I am in love with this story and the direction it's going... let's just say few might see it coming hehe

 **CzarZelinsky** : Thank you for your support! I will make it as different and original as possible. I've read over a dozen other fics in preparation for this one, just trying to do somethiing different!

 **ReySkywalker112** : Reviews like yours make me want to write faster! Thank you thank you thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

"Anakin Skywalker is my father. I come from the future."

He expected a reaction but the room was completely silent. Even Anakin seemed to be holding his emotions in check.

"Not long from now, a shadow will be cast over the Republic," Luke said. Mace Windu exchanged a pensive glance with Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"The Galactic Empire. Born from the Republic, this new Empire will commit mass genocide of entire alien species, enslave countless others and rule the galaxy with an iron fist."

Obi-Wan swallowed behind Luke.

"But how could such a thing happen with the Jedi around to protect the Republic?" Mundi said.

"The Emperor is cunning and powerful," Luke said. "He knows the ways of the Force. He is a master of the dark side."

The council members shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Luke took a breath and continued.

"In the waning years of the Old Republic, the galaxy will be torn by a civil war of catastrophic proportions. Desperate, the people of the Old Republic will give up anything for their safety, even their freedom. This leader will put an end to the clone wars and unite the galaxy under one banner; The Galactic Empire."

"What about the Jedi? Do we serve this Empire?" Plo Koon asked.

"No," Luke said, staring out window. "The Jedi will be destroyed."

Luke could feel the shock coming from behind him.

"There was a powerful Jedi Knight, one of the most powerful in the order. He was seduced by the dark side." _My father_. Luke bit his tongue. He didn't know the Jedi well, but he could gather that at least Windu and Mundi weren't very trusting. Revealing the identity of Darth Vader could cause the Jedi to punish Anakin before he had even done anything. _It's best to wait_ , Luke decided.

"Acting as the Emperor's right hand, Darth Vader helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. I was the last of the Jedi from my time. The Empire created a super weapon with the capability of destroying entire systems. That's when I joined the Rebel Alliance. We fought hard against the Empire. I saw many good friends die. In the final battle, we were able to destroy the Empire's second Death Star. The Emperor and Darth Vader were destroyed that day. As was I."

It was a lot of information to take in, so Luke paused. Clearly, the information had disturbed the Council members.

"A messenger from the future, he is," Yoda said. "Strong is he, with the Force."

"Who trained you?" Mace asked.

"Obi-Wan, but after he was killed by Vader, I finished my training under Master Yoda."

"Master Kenobi," Mace said. Obi-Wan stepped forward, beside Luke. "Where did you find Luke?"

"We were pursuing Senator Amidala's would-be assassin through Coruscant. When we went through the Industrial Sector, we felt a great disturbance in the Force. I could feel Luke reaching out to me from the levels below, so we split up and I found him buried underneath plates of steel. He was dying, so I brought him to the Temple to be healed."

"Why not bring him to the local medical facilities?" Mace inquired.

"As Master Yoda said," Obi-wan responded. "The Force is strong with the boy. I could feel it. But there was something else. A dark energy emanated from that place. My fear is that when he was sent back, a darker entity, perhaps this Emperor he speaks about, traveled back with him."

"Blinded we have become by the dark side," Yoda lamented. "Unexpected this is, and unfortunate."

"This future emperor must be the very Sith we are looking for," Shaak Ti said. "The Master of the Apprentice destroyed by Obi-Wan."

"And the coming civil war, could this be a result of the Republic's Military Creation Act against the Separatists?" Kit Fisto said.

"To a dark place it will take us, if this galactic empire is allowed to be reborn."

"Master Yoda," Luke said. "We cannot allow the Emperor to form his empire again."

"What do you propose?" Mace said.

"I will find the emperor," Luke said. "I will destroy him."

The council members looked at each other, deep in thought.

"Obi-Wan," Mace Windu said. "Help Luke track down and discover the identity of this dark warrior."

"What about Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan said respectfully. "We thwarted the assassination attempt but she will still need protecting."

"Handle that, your Padawan will," Yoda said, to Obi-Wan's surprise.

Anakin perked up and stepped forward next to Luke.

"Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo. It's isolated and she has ties to the Royal Family. She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transports. Travel as refugees."

"Yes, master," Anakin said, and Luke could see his father trying to hide his elation. If Naboo was as isolated as they said, he would be far from the Emperor's grasp. If they hurried, the emperor could be stopped before ever reaching his father.

"Always in motion, the future is. A second chance, this could be. May the Force be with you," Yoda said. The three bowed before the Council and exited the chamber.

* * *

The spaceport was very busy, as always.

A sea of bodies hurried along as the two Jedi Knights stood near Dock 47, waiting for Anakin to arrive with the senator.

Luke finished his juice and breathed in, staring in awe at the giant ships entering and leaving the spaceport. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be swallowed by the sound of busy steps against the duracrete. The low rumble of starships became muffled as he reached out to the force.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Luke," Obi-Wan told him out of the blue.

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan," Luke replied. "Without Vader, the Emperor is nothing."

"Oh it's not the Emperor I'm worried about, it's my padawan."

Luke swallowed. Had Obi-Wan discerned that Anakin was doomed to fall to the dark side?

"Him going off on his own with that girl. He's not ready to be given this assignment on his own."

Obi-Wan sounded like a protective father, and Luke almost laughed.

"Trust in him," Luke advised. "He is very strong in the Force."

"That's exactly it, Luke. His abilities have made him, well, arrogant."

Luke smiled.

"Were you any different when Yoda taught you?" He said, remembering Ben's very words to Yoda in the future.

Obi-Wan looked up, ready to retort, but instead he looked away and nodded.

"You're right, Luke," he sighed. "Once Anakin departs we'll focus on finding the emperor."

Luke smiled at Obi-Wan. The very act of smiling felt strange against his scars. He had suffered so much in the time he had fought against the empire.

 _But this time, it's different._

 _This time we can make a change._

Luke closed his eyes and began searching.

He stretched out with the force.

The dark side clouded everything like a fog, but Luke pierced through it mentally.

 _There._

Faintly, he could feel a dark presence.

It was weak and wounded, but recovering. Yes, the emperor was mighty, but he was no immortal. He would be most vulnerable now.

He was pulled from his thoughts when an air taxi arrived.

The hatch opened and out came Anakin, carrying two large bags of luggage. Behind him stepped down a beautiful woman disguised in rags. Her eyes reminded Luke of Leia.

"M'lady," Obi-Wan bowed. Luke hurried and bowed down too.

The senator from Naboo did not look happy. She confided in her aides as Obi-Wan pulled Anakin away.

"Anakin, don't do anything without first consulting either myself or the council."

"Yes, master."

"M'lady," Obi-Wan said as the senator came to them. "This is Jedi Knight Luke. He will be assisting me in finding the source of your attackers. You'll be back here in no time, I assure you."

"I'd be most appreciative of your speed, Luke and you too, Master Kenobi," Padme said, sounding very tired.

"Time to go," Anakin announced.

"I know."

"Anakin," Luke said as they began to walk away. Anakin turned to Luke with a look of slight distaste.

"May the Force be with you," Luke said.

Anakin looked to the ground in thought for a brief moment.

When he looked back up, his eyes were softer. He simply nodded and turned back.

"I really hope you're right, Luke," Obi-Wan said. "I really hope he doesn't try anything stupid."

As they began to walk away, Luke thought he heard the distant chirp and whistle of an R2 unit.

* * *

"Our mission is two-fold, Luke," Obi-Wan said as Luke piloted the XJ-6 Landspeeder through the lanes of Coruscant. They were a few kilometers away from the Industrial Sector and Luke appreciated the time alone with Obi-Wan. "We will look for clues on the emperor's whereabouts and at the same time find out the origin of this."

Obi-Wan lifted up a small metallic dart with sharp edges.

"What is it?" Luke asked as he piloted around a tank speeder.

"Toxic dart of some sort," Obi-Wan said. "According to Anakin, he caught up with the assassin, but before he could find out who hired her, she was murdered with this. I took it to the Jedi Analysis Room but they couldn't identify it's origin."

"Any ideas?"

"Not a clue," Obi-Wan said with a smirk, placing the dart back into the tube in his belt. "But I know someone who just might know what it is."

As they neared the industrial sector, the buildings began to look more and more like the shambles in Mos Eisley. As the last of the tall buildings passed by, Luke maneuvered them steadily out of the speeder lane.

"You're a decent pilot, young Luke," Obi-Wan said. "Your father could learn a thing or two from your piloting skills."

"I heard he was a great pilot," Luke smiled.

"He is a great pilot," Obi-Wan agreed. "But don't tell him that. He's got an ego the size of a rancor."

"I wish I'd known him," Luke bit his tongue, but it was too late.

Obi-Wan turned to him.

"What do you mean? You never knew him?"

"Well, no," Luke answered truthfully. "I grew up without knowing my father or my mother. The only family I had was my Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. We lived in a small moisture farm on the outskirts of Mos Eisley, Tatooine."

"Why is that? What happened to your parents?"

Luke was silent, just staring ahead.

"My father was betrayed and murdered by Darth Vader and I never knew my mother but my uncle told me she died at childbirth."

Obi-Wan stared at Luke.

"I'm so sorry, Luke."

"Anyway," Luke shrugged. "You lived in Tatooine, too."

"Tatooine?" Obi-Wan said. "What in the blazes would I be doing there?"

"Hiding from the Empire," Luke said. "Remember, the Jedi were hunted down and killed. When the empire killed my aunt and uncle, you took me away from Tatooine and trained me in the ways of the Force. Even after I lost you to Vader, I could feel your guidance through the Force. That kept me going through the darkest parts of my life."

"We can change that, Luke," Obi-Wan said as they entered the Industrial Sector.

Luke nodded, determined to change the future.

He slowed down and focused on the faint trail he had felt earlier. It was much stronger here. His eyes closed, he continued to maneuver the speeder through the clouds of smog. Even the sky seemed to be tinged by the dark side as it cast orange and red shadows over the buildings.

Then he felt it, the familiar chill he felt from the dark side.

"I sense it, too," Obi-Wan said as Luke drove the speeder down to an abandoned building.

They both exited the speeder at a run.

"Stay behind me," Obi-Wan instructed, igniting his lightsaber.

Luke gripped the training lightsaber he had been loaned at the Temple, its blue blade humming in the air as he ran after Obi-Wan. They burst through the doors, blades held high.

The room was dark and empty.

The Force signature was completely gone.

Obi-Wan lowered his blade to a defensive stance, Luke flanking him.

"Stay alert," Obi-Wan said as they walked through the room. The door at the end hissed open and Luke followed Obi-Wan through it.

Obi-Wan lowered his lightsaber completely.

Luke couldn't help but to stare in awe.

Before them was a broken bacta tank.

"We're too late," Luke said. Immediately, they felt it.

The two turned in unison towards the door.

 _Snap-hiss_

The red lightsaber blade lit the room up.

* * *

Chapter 3 is up! Thank you to all who are following, I'm sorry there wasn't much action in this one but I'll make up for it with the next chapter! I hope you liked it and thank you for all your kind words! I am actually going back and trying to read as many Luke Time Travel Fics as I can to make this as unique a story as possible. I promise, there are so many surprises along the road, so let me know what you think. Chapter 4 will be up on Monday.

 **Reviews Response**

ReySkywalker112 : Yeah, unfortunately everyone is a bit skeptical as Luke is actually older than his father. Aww I actually liked Hayden. I saw him recently in a moviie called American Heist. In that one he was actually... No, no he did suck in that one too hehe Thank you so much for your review

Lyn79 : That's exactly what I wanted to show in that chapter; the difference between Luke and the other Jedi. The last time Luke saw Yoda was when he died, so Luke would still feel caring towards him. In the movie, he actually covers Yoda with a blanket as he climbs into his tiny bed hehe cute!

ILDV & MaryLeboneFirst : Thank you so much for your support and kind words! I will continue to update at least twice a week. Enjoy! Let me know what you think.

thechosenbibliophile : Yeah, Luke is warm-hearted, although towards Ep. 6 he did seem to be a lot darker and more distant. But the last scene where he sits down with Yoda and covers him with a blanket, that's what gave me the idea for that part. I love that you love it! I hope you will enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

The slim figure melted into the shadows as Luke lunged himself at it. With a single step it dodged Luke and

attacked Obi. Obi-Wan took one step back and held his position. His lightsaber a blue blur in the dark as it crashed and parried against the red lightsaber.

Luke recovered his footing and saw the shadow forcing Obi-Wan to retreat mercilessly. Luke called his lightsaber to his grip. He surged forward, but the shadow twisted his arm around, parrying his attack while he blasted Obi-Wan through the opposite door with a powerful kick.

Without missing a beat, the enemy now turned and attacked Luke again. Luke almost had to hold his breath to keep the savage strikes at bay. He had never fought someone so ferocious before! The relatively light training lightsaber he had been given made it even more difficult to strike with power at his opponent, and the shadow was pressing this advantage.

Luke was forced to retreat until he felt the wall behind him. With nowhere left to run, he summoned the Force into his fist and brought it against his opponent's stomach, hard. The shadow was caught by the blast and was sent flying past the door and crashing next to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was on his feet by now and delivered a crippling blow to the shadow as it flew past him. The shadow twisted in midair and landed in two pieces with a metallic thud, the lightsaber flying from its grip and disappearing in the darkness.

"What in the blazes?" Luke heard Obi-Wan say. Obi-Wan took a step closer to examine the wrecked metallic figure in the floor when five pairs of red lights ignited from the darkness.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan groaned as five red lightsaber blades lit up the room.

Luke leaped to Obi-Wan's side as the droids attacked.

The first droid swung its red blade around, but Obi-Wan was prepared for it. The blue blade crackled against the crimson ones as the fast paced duel continued into the bowels of the abandoned building. Luke did his best to keep up against two as Obi-Wan defended against three. With a flick of his wrist, Obi-Wan counter-attacked, severing one of the droids at the chest while throwing himself between the other two.

Luke followed suit, actually able to slice one of the droids in half. Now, he and Obi-Wan were on the offensive, pushing the droids back further and further into the warehouse. Stacks of metal littered the ground around them and Luke almost tripped in the darkness. From the corner of his eye, he saw Obi-Wan expertly slice another droid down the middle. Luke closed his eyes and let the Force flow through his arms.

Through the Force, he could see the droid's mechanical movements beginning to slow and he easily deflected the lightsaber blade. He could feel Obi-Wan doing the same next to him. The Force surged around the two as they cut down another of the mechanical fiends.

Luke slashed at the remaining droid but it disappeared. In that same instant, Luke blinked and realized the droid was underneath him. The momentary distraction was all it took. The red blade hummed through the air and sizzled as it cut through Luke's training lightsaber. The hilt exploded in Luke's hand, blinding him. The cold metal of the droids foot tore into his face and he was sent flying towards the wall, where he crumpled to the floor.

Luke's vision was hazy and his head ached.

In the distance he could feel Obi-Wan's resolve meet the droid's untiring program and he could barely make out the blue and red flashes tangling and clashing against one another.

His vision began to grow dark when he felt a familiar energy nearby.

It felt calm and reassuring, an energy he had bonded with long ago..

He reached out to it and felt the strong connection in the Force.

 _It's here_ , he realized. _I've found it._

Obi-Wan's arms were beginning to feel tired. All of his blows had been expertly dodged, parried or simply flicked away. The droid missed no window of opportunity and continued delivering powerful, calculated blows.

In a moment that the lightsabers locked on, the droid twisted Obi-Wan's lightsaber and flinged it from his grasp. The lightsaber tumbled away and the droid brought its knee against Obi-Wan's stomach. Obi-Wan fell to the floor defenseless. The red blade loomed over him like a hungry vulture.

The droid brought the blade down, only to be met by the piercing green glow of Luke's lightsaber. It took the droid two seconds to process the new development, but that was all Luke needed.

With the heavy reassuring weight of his lightsaber, Luke slashed out at the droid. The droid brought his blade up again in an elegant arc to parry the blow, but the power of the swing was much more than it had calculated. The red lightsaber was swept away like a gnat as Luke lunged forward again. Three times he struck at the red blade, and once again the droid was forced to retreat, its servomotors whining in protest.

Luke jumped high in the air to deliver a powerful blow that brought the red blade against the droid itself, the red and green blades severing the droid straight through the middle. With that, the droids had been defeated and Luke exhaled, tired by the fight.

A small red light began to beep from the mechanical cadavers and Luke felt the Force surge out in warning. Obi-Wan called out to the Force and pulled Luke back as the thermal detonators implanted in the droids began to explode.

The room rocked with the loud explosion and the roof of the building began to fall apart.

"Oh, not good," Obi-Wan said as he and Luke bolted towards the entrance. They made it to the room with the broken bacta tank and leaped out the door as fires erupted behind them.

They turned to look back as the building collapsed completely.

"Well, there goes the evidence," Obi-Wan said, dryly. Luke rolled over with a grin.

"Not quite," he said, holding up the severed head of one of the droids.

* * *

"I thank you for your cooperation in this matter," Obi-Wan said, ending the transmission through his comm unit. Luke listened in as he piloted the speeder back towards the Senate District.

"Coruscant Security Forces will sweep the surrounding area of the explosion," Obi-Wan said. "If they find anything they'll let us know."

Luke nodded.

"I've never fought anyone so ferocious before," Luke said.

"But you did not let that cloud your judgment," Obi-Wan said. "You did well, Luke. Especially after you recovered your lightsaber."

"The training lightsaber was too light," Luke confessed. "Mine is a lot heavier."

"This thing weighs a ton," Obi-Wan said, lifting Luke's lightsaber. "How can you fight with this?"

"The Force guides me," Luke said. "I just tap into it and just... let go. i feel a strong connection to the kyburr crystal inside. It's special."

"Yes," Obi-Wan said knowingly. "Its faint but I can feel it also. Qui-Gon was the best master a Jedi could ask for. If it hadn't been for him, I would never have met Anakin. Perhaps another time I can tell you more about him.

Luke nodded.

"So, are we heading back to the Temple?"

"No, no," Obi-Wan said. "There's still one more thing we have to look into."

Obi-Wan instructed Luke to land at the very edge of the Senate Sector. The speeder lightly touched down, blowing dust unto the already dusty ground. Luke jumped out of the speeder and followed closely behind Obi-Wan.

"Where are we?" Luke asked as they headed down street towards a very dilapidated building.

"CoCo Town," Obi-Wan said. "There's a little diner around the corner that makes the best Jawa Juice you'll ever taste."

Luke raised an eyebrow in confusion as he hurried alongside Kenobi.

"Shouldn't we be reporting to the Council what we've found?"

"Oh, don't worry, we will, but first, let's have a little drink, shall we?"

Luke sighed and followed Obi-Wan into the restaurant. The building's ugly exterior really betrayed the cleanliness of its interior. Red and white booths lined the cozy diner and a server droid rolled around, taking orders. The smell of food made Luke's stomach growl, reminding him that he hadn't eaten in a day.

"Welcome to Dex's Diner," it said in a very high pitched voice. The droid suddenly stopped and stared at Luke.

"What?" Luke asked innocently.

Obi-Wan quickly snatched the decapitated droid head from Luke's arm and covered it with his cloak.

"What?" Luke asked again.

Hello, FLO," Obi-Wan said. "Is Dex in? I would like a word with him."

"He's cooking out back," the droid said. "But I'll get him for you. You want a couple of Jawa Juices?"

"Yes!" Luke beat Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"And two Shawda clubs, please," Obi-Wan said.

FLO led them to a booth where Obi-Wan and Luke sat down.

"You might, uh, want to sit with me, Luke," Obi-Wan said, quietly.

"Why?" Luke asked as the food was brought to them.

"Dex is... kind of a larger fellow."

"Hey old buddy!" A loud booming voice came from across the room.

A large, four armed Besalisk wearing a cook apron and covered in grease came walking down the diner and met Obi-Wan with a strangulating hug.

"Good to see you, Dex," Obi-Wan said with a wide smile that indicated years of friendship. "This is Luke Skywalker, an old friend."

"I hope you like our Shawda clubs, Luke! Best sandwiches this side of Coruscant!"

Luke smiled with half a sandwich stuffed into his mouth, with crumbs of the other left on the plate.

Obi-wan and Dex laughed as they sat down. The booth jumped as the giant alien plopped down on it.

"So, my friend, what can I do for you?"

"You can tell me what this is," Obi-Wan said, pulling out the tiny silver dart from his belt and placing it in front of Dex. The Besalisk registered it for a moment and his eyes lit up.

"Wow! Whaddaya know!" He exclaimed. "I ain't seen one of these since I was prospectin' on Subterrel, beyond the Outer Rim."

"Do you know where it came from?" Obi-Wan asked, leaning forward.

Dexter grinned. "This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saberdart."

Cloners?! Luke almost choked on his food, suddenly very aware of what time period he was in. He had grown up hearing stories of the infamous Clone Wars that ravaged the galaxy and paved the way for the rise of the Galactic Empire. So this is why Palpatine chose this time period to come back, right at the start of the Clone Wars!

"These Kaminoans keep to themselves," Dex was saying when Luke came back from his thoughts. "They're cloners. Damn good ones, too."

"Cloners?" Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, oblivious to the growing anxiety in Luke. "Are they friendly?"

"Well that depends."

"Depends on what, Dex?"

"On how good your manners are and how big your uh... pocketbook is," Dex said with a grin that would terrify a baby hutt."

"One more thing, before we leave," Obi-Wan said, making sure FLO wasn't around. He quickly pulled the droid head from his cloak.

"These things attacked us while we were on a mission. Can you tell us what it is?"

Dex examined the droid head discreetly.

"I've never seen such a model before, but the insignia is unmistakable. This baby belongs to the Techno Union Army. If you want to leave it here, I know a young fella who works on droids. Who knows, maybe he can decript the droids memory banks for ya."

Luke stared at Obi-Wan, whose expression had gone from relaxed to a concentrated frown.

"How can you train a droid to fight in the Jedi arts? That's impossible, isn't it?"

"Separatist assasin droids programmed to fight Jedi," Dex said, but didn't dare to wonder any further.

"Luke, I think it's time to report what we found to the Jedi Council. Things have just gotten a lot mor re complicated."

* * *

AN:

So so so sorry everyone for th late update. My laptop is dead so im updating from my tablet. plz forgive my tardiness, i will do my best to pick up the pace and update more regularly. Enjoy!

PS its my thumbs are dead. Typing this chapter on tablet sucks!


	5. Chapter 5

After presenting their findings to the Council, Luke and Obi-Wan had been granted permission and resources to pursue their investigation to the mysterious planet of Kamino. Obi-Wan had left Luke to meditate in the Room of a Thousand Fountains while he went to the Temple's Archive Library to search for the coordinates to Kamino. Luke had been astonished by the beauty of the Room so, finding a large boulder by a flowing river stream, he sat down to meditate while he waited for Obi-Wan to return.

Luke breathed in deeply, taking in the fresh scents of the trees that surrounded him. Coming from a desert planet that was continuously cooked by its twin suns, Luke had never had the time to indulge himself in something as simple as just sitting there and enjoying nature.

 _What nature?_ he thought, grinning. All he remembered from Tatooine was burning sand, drowning heat, suffocating sand storms, endless boredom and dreams of a life of adventure far away. He spent his teenage years toiling away on his uncle Owen's moisture farm, watching his friends leave one by one to a better life. But it hadn't been all that bad. Luke had fond memories of his aunt and uncle, of the farm, the humble, honest beginnings he had. Though he would never admit it, there were times where Luke would catch himself longing for the simplicity of the farm life again.

 _Maybe, just maybe, now that the war was over and the Empire had been defeated…_

Luke mentally shook his head. He knew those times were long gone. He was a Jedi Knight and he had a duty to fulfill, in passing on what he had learned to a new generation of Jedi. It was his destiny. He had made a promise to an old friend, and that was a promise he was planning on keeping.

Luke breathed in again, eyes closed as the soothing scent of freshly kept grass flowed through the air, adding to the peaceful aroma that emanated from the flowing river stream next to him. Though he knew the river, the grass, and he sunlight were all artificial, Luke still felt at peace here. Yes, the Room of a Thousand Fountains was unlike anywhere Luke had been before. Still, there was more to this room than just the beautiful sights. Those were artificial anyway.

No, here Luke felt balance. He continued his breathing exercises, reaching out to the Force and feeling even the smallest of connections within and between all the things; the river stream, the rocks, the trees, the grass. The Force was strong here and Luke felt as if he was sitting at the very center of the universe itself. In that moment, Luke felt connected to every living being in the Temple in a way he had never felt before.

He reached out further, feeling the innocent inquisitive minds of the younglings that were learning from one of the temple instructors nearby. Even further, he could feel the awe and reverence of the young apprentices, the Padawans, as they were called, as they traveled up and down the halls of the Grand Archive Library. He smiled as he felt Obi-Wan's familiar presence in that library, feeling his frustration as he argued with an elderly Jedi about some missing archive files. Reaching out further, he could feel the worry of the older Jedi as they watched galactic events spiraling out of control. War was coming. The greatest war the Republic had ever seen, which would culminate in the birth of the Galactic Empire.

But the future was always in motion, wasn't it? Did the Force send him back in time to prevent the Clone Wars? Luke pushed even further into the vision, wading through the river of infinite possibilities of what the future might bring.

But there was nothing but darkness, cold and heavy.

The shroud of the dark side clouded everything. Luke had only encountered it once, in the Cave of Dagobah. The vision that time had been a warning of what could happen if Luke started down the dark path.

 _And this… could this be a warning, too?_

Luke reached out further, feeling beads of cold sweat forming around his hairline and rolling down his eyebrows as he stepped closer into the darkness until he was inches away from it. He reached out and touched the black curtain with his fingertips and the darkness enveloped him instantly, driving away all warmth and light.

Luke gasped, suddenly feeling short of breath. His warm breath became vapor in the cold darkness. He took a step forward, the ground crunching and shifting unpredictably under his boots. The darkness was pierced by the faint glow of a fire. He walked closer to its light, attracted by the warmth. As the light illuminated darkness, the ground became solid. Sand? He stepped around the fire to face a woman. She had been severely beaten, hideous cuts and scrapes covered with dried blood as she was tied like an animal against wooden stakes. As he approached her, she lifted her head, eyes fluttering open weakly.

"Miss?" Luke asked. "Are you alright?"

"Help me," she begged faintly. "Help me. Please, help me."

A loud voice seemingly coming from the heavens both screamed and whispered in Luke's ear at the same time.

 ** _"Save her. Save me. Save the Jedi. Save the Republic."_**

 ** _"Save her. Save me. Save the Jedi. Save the Republic."_**

 ** _"Save her. Save me. Save the Jedi. Save the Republic."_**

And with that, the vision was over. Luke jerked forward onto the palms of his hands, panting and sweating profusely. The reassuring warmth of the room washed over him and once again he found himself sitting on a boulder next to the river stream. Luke felt his muscles ache and tremble as he came back to his senses. He got off the boulder and cupped his hands inside the river, bringing the refreshing cold water to his face.

Who could the woman in the vision be? Was the Force indicating the correct path he should choose? He made a mental note to talk to Obi-Wan when he returned from the Archive Library.

As he was toweling off his face he noticed a small set of boots perched right beside him. He finished drying his face and looked up to see the curious face of a human youngling, staring down at him quizzically. She couldn't have been older than four or five. Her long black hair was braided and tucked around the sides of her head in buns. Luke smiled, remembering the way Leia used to wear her hair. She was dressed in the light brown tunic that all Jedi wore. A training lightsaber hilt hung on her belt.

"Hello, little one. Who might you be?" Luke said, crouching down to be eye level with her.

"Are you okay? Who are you? I've never seen you here before," The little girl asked, concerned. Luke noticed he was still sweating profusely, his breathing still agitated. He took a deep breath and collected himself. No reason to scare the child with details on the frightening vision he had just experience.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he said, smiling. "My name is Luke. I was just amazed by this place. It's so different from my planet."

"What planet are you from, Master Luke? Coruscant? Naboo? Corellia? Aldaraan?"

"Oh, I come from a dustball planet in the Outer Rim," Luke said. "Tatooine."

The youngling's eyes brightened up, to Luke's surprise. "Just like Master Skywalker!"

Luke smiled and nodded, thinking about his father. "Yes, just like him."

"Mari," a voice rang out from somewhere among the trees. "Mari, where are you?"

"I'm over here, Master Swan," the youngling replied. A young woman around Luke's age emerged from the trees, with about six or seven other younglings trailing behind her. Her gray and brown robes were damp, as if she had been in the water recently. Her Padawan braid swayed against her movements, the rest of her jet black hair tied behind her head. Luke rose to his feet and bowed slightly as she arrived.

"Mari Amithest, what did I tell you about wandering off?" The young Jedi scolded. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Master Luke was telling me about Tatooine," Mari chirped happily. The other youngling's eyes lit up at the sound of Tatooine and they encircled Luke, excitedly.

"Is it true that Tatooine is on the other side of the galaxy?"

"Do you know how to race Pods?"

"Did you grow up with Master Skywalker?"

"What are Hutts like?"

"Are you as powerful as Master Skywalker?"

"Younglings, please," Swan said, hushing the excited youngsters. "We still haven't finished our morning exercises. Now that we've found Mari, get to it." The younglings voiced their disappointment in unison, but obeyed. Pairing off, they walked a short distance away and kneeled down, closing their eyes to meditate. Silence fell over the area, with the breeze almost as audible as the flowing river.

"I'm sorry about that," Swan said through a giggle, tucking her Padawan braid behind her ear. "I'm Padawan Bultar Swan. But everyone just calls me Swan. What's your name?"

"Luke," Luke smiled, taking her hand and bowing. "Just Luke."

"Well it's an honor to meet you, Luke. We don't get many visitors from Tatooine often, so when we do, the younglings think they are as powerful as the Chosen One."

"Anakin," Luke said, thoughtfully. "Is he really as strong as people say?"

"The Force is strong with him," Swan said. "There's no denying that. But just between you and me-," She stepped close to him and whispered conspiratorially. "I can beat him in a lightsaber duel any day," she winked.

"Really? Maybe you can give me some lessons. My lightsaber skills are really primitive." Luke admitted, embarrassed. "I'm not really… from around here."

Swan flashed him a smile. "Don't worry, Luke. We're all constantly learning and improving. I volunteer in the mornings to take the younglings on their exercises, but I'm available in the evenings. I would be honored to share what I know. But in return, maybe you can give me a hand, as well."

"What do you mean?" Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Well, with most of the mature Jedi out on diplomatic missions to dangerous worlds that are threatening to leave the Republic, a lot of the administrative, educational and training roles here in the Temple have been left to Padawans like myself. We are stretched thin and I could really use the help of another Jedi to take care and train our clan of younglings."

"Oh," Luke said, sheepishly. "I would love to help, Swan. But I'm currently on a mission and I don't think I'll have much time."

"Oh," Swan looked disappointed for a moment, "Well, whenever you're around, we would really enjoy your company with us. I wish you well on your mission, Luke. May the Force be with you." Swan bowed and turning to leave.

"Swan, wait," Luke said. Swan slowed and turned her head back to him. "Well..."

What in the blazes is wrong with me? Luke angrily thought to himself.

"I mean, I'll be staying here until Obi-Wan comes back from the Library. I can help with the youngling's training until he arrives."

Swan glanced at the younglings thoughtfully. She glanced back at him with a wide smile. "Okay, deal," she nodded excitedly. "Mighty Bear Clan, assemble!"

The children quickly got their things and settled on the tall, soft grass around Luke. For a moment, Luke felt an uneasy discomfort as eight pairs of eyes were on him. For a moment, he laughed at himself internally. He could lead entire squads of Rebel commandos into battle, but here he was having trouble talking a handful of kids.

"Good morning, younglings. My name is Luke." He paused for a second. "Luke Skywalker."

Over the excited faces of the younglings, he was able to catch Swan's shocked expression before she composed herself. The younglings themselves seemed to be delighted in this revelation. Immediately they started flooding him with more questions.

"So you do know Master Skywalker after all."

"Are you his brother?"

"Are you as powerful as he is?"

Attempting to draw attention away from his lineage, Luke took the last question.

"Well, a Jedi isn't measured by his or her power or skills with a lightsaber," he told the blue skinned Twi'lek boy that had asked the question. "We are all but luminous beings in a larger world."

A silence fell over the younglings and Luke could tell that got their attention.

"Give me some ideas on what it means to be a Jedi. You," he said, pointing to a red skinned Nikto youngling. "What's your name, young one?"

"Chian," he replied, large green eyes sparkling.

"Chian, what do you think it means to be a Jedi?"

"Defending the Republic," he chirped.

"Good answer," Luke nodded. "Who else?"

"Protecting the innocent?" The Togruta youngling Ashla said.

"Defeating the Dark Side!" Liam exclaimed.

"Promoting the Light!" J.K. Burtola said.

"Those are all good answers about what we do. But what is a Jedi Knight?"

After a few moments a hand went up. "Mari?"

"We are a light in the dark," she said. "We are servants to the righteous, defenders of the weak, weapons against darkness and scholars to the light."

Luke could've sworn he saw Swan's mouth drop at such a mature answer from this child.

"That's right," Luke said. "When I was a young man, I thought being a Jedi was about exciting adventures, rescuing damsels in distress, wielding mythical powers into battle. But the older you get, the more you realize that it's not might or power that makes a Jedi, but his trust in the Force. The Force is our ally, and a powerful ally it is, which surrounds us and penetrates us and binds the galaxy together. You must stretch out and feel the Force around you. So in your morning meditations, quiet your minds, and you just may hear the Force speaking with you as well."

"But what about the Dark Side?" Liam asked. "It clouds everything."

"That's true, Liam," Luke said. "And we would be blind to ignore it. But we aren't entirely without hope. We have the Chosen One. Have faith. Anakin will bring balance to the Force. I promise."

"Master Skywalker is right," Swan said, stepping next to him. "There is nothing to fear from the dark side or its agents of evil. We are Jedi, and Jedi don't feel fear. Remember, there is no emotion, there is peace."

 _"There is no emotion, there is peace,"_ the Bear Clan repeated after her.

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._ _There is no passion, there is serenity._ _There is no chaos, there is harmony._ _There is no death, there is the Force."_

"That's right," Swan said, turning to Luke, eyes beaming. "Younglings, it's time for your lightsaber training classes with Master Yoda. Thank Master Skywalker and head inside."

The younglings graciously thanked Luke and started making their way alongside the river stream towards the Room's exit. Luke felt a tug on his pants and turned to see the youngling from earlier, Mari. He knelt down again to be at her level.

"Thank you, Master Skywalker," she said. "Will we see you again tomorrow for morning meditation?" Luke sighed, glancing up at Swan, who stared down at him with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

"I will be honored to join you tomorrow." "Promise?"

"I promise."

Mari stepped back and bowed respectfully to him before running off to catch up to her classmates.

"Well, you certainly have a way with younglings," Swan admired as Luke rose to his feet.

"They are our future," Luke said, smiling. "We have to inspire and protect them." "Well they certainly loved you," she replied. "You certainly inspired them. Let's get you ready to protect them, too. I don't see Obi-Wan anywhere yet. Come on, let's get to work on those lightsaber techniques I promised you."

"Here?" Luke asked.

"This is a sacred place for peace and meditation, Luke. Of course not here," Swan replied, elbowing his arm playfully as she walked past him towards the exit. "Come on, I know just the place."

Luke couldn't suppress an eager grin. Picking his things up he hurried alongside Swan up the river stream back towards the Temple.

A/N: Hi everyone. After a two year hiatus, I'm back to continue this story. I have a confession to make. After the death of Han Solo and then my hero Luke Skywalker, I just lost my will to write any more Star Wars. I was really disappointed, not just at the fact that my favorite hero from the saga was gone but the fact that he turned his back on his friends, his family and his destiny as a Jedi. So this chapter was somewhat of a love letter to Luke Skywalker. In writing it, I found the motivation to write this story until it's complete.. I hope you all enjoy. See you on the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

The room flashed as the two green lightsaber blades met again and again. Swan was a blur, striking swift blows against Luke's blade. Luke took one step back as he parried the blows, regained his balance and pushed back against the shorter girl. His gray sleeveless undershirt was soaked in sweat much like Swan's own tank top. The two backed away from each other for a brief moment, encircling each other. Swan's hair was tied behind her head in a ponytail, her padawan braid slapping the side of her face. Luke noticed her grin.

"Enjoying this?" he panted.

"You're good, Skywalker," she responded, bringing her blade up. "It's been a while since I've sparred with someone so skilled. I've got to admit, this is a little fun."

Luke brought his breathing under control. He had been training with Swan for little over two hours and had learned the basics of both the Soresu and Ataru forms.

"You're a good teacher."

"Good," Swan said in between breaths. "You're learning fast, Luke. But there are still a few things I can show you. Ready?"

"Ready," Luke corrected himself and Swan lunged at him again. This time Luke was able to parry and counter, pushing Swan back. Swan spun and brought her blade up. The two danced around each other, their blades blurring around them. After several dozen strikes, the two met again and their blades locked, sizzling between them.

Luke found himself face to face with Swan. Her face glowed with the green energy of their interlocked blades. He found himself looking into her dark eyes and she stared back into his. For the first time, Luke noticed that Swan was actually really beautiful. The moment didn't last. Swan peeled her gaze away, deactivating her lightsaber and turning away from him.

Luke immediately felt stupid. He was a Jedi Knight and here he was entertaining feelings like an infatuated school boy. _No time for silly crushes,_ he told himself mentally. Luke deactivated his lightsaber and turned away to drink water. Swan stared away from him for a moment that seemed to last forever before finally turning to face him.

"You did great, Luke," she said. "That was actually a lot of fun. There's one more thing I want to teach you. Come over here."

She knelt down at the center of the room as if in prayer. Luke walked over to her and knelt in front of her, too. "Sometimes," she said, "you will find yourself having to defend yourself from attackers in places that are deserted or far from a medbay. In that case, you will have to draw on the Force to replenish your energy and heal your wounds. Do as I do."

Luke nodded, bringing his breathing under control and closing his eyes. Through the Force he could feel Swan's energy. The Force was like a golden blanket that wrapped around her. Luke reached out for that blanket, too, feeling its warmth wrap around both of them, soothing their wounds and replenishing his stamina for a brief moment. His grasp on this healing technique was still new, however, and he felt the feeling quickly slip away. When he finally opened his eyes, though, he felt renewed energy coursing through him.

"That's amazing!" he said. "But it looks like I'll still need to practice this one."

"It takes time," Swan nodded. "But once you master the technique, you can use it to heal yourself and others to a certain extent."

Luke stared in wonder at the palms of his hands.

"All this time, Swan, I knew that there was a great power in me. The Force runs strong in my family. All this time I had just scratched the surface of my potential."

"Yes," Swan nodded. "Master Yoda always says that the Force is a powerful ally. It binds us all together and makes the unthinkable, possible. It's a larger world, and with time and training, you will learn even more."

"Yeah," Luke looked down. "If only I had more time..."

"What do you mean?" Swan asked.

"Oh," Luke kicked himself for not biting his tongue. "Well it's complicated, Swan. You see-"

A series of beeps interrupted their conversation. Luke felt a twinge of relief. He wasn't ready to tell Swan the truth about his purpose in her timeline just yet. It would have to wait.

"Excuse me," he said quickly, rising to his feet and retrieving his holocomm unit from his robe. He took it to a corner and answered the call. A miniature blue image of Senator Amidala materialized in the unit he held in his palm. She wore thinly veiled sleep wear and by her messy hair and tired expression, Luke could tell that it was well past midnight in Naboo.

"Luke?" she said. "Is Obi-Wan around? I tried reaching him but his holocomm seems to be off."

"I'm sorry my lady, but he's not available at the moment," Luke replied. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes," Padme said, her voice underlined in worry. "Well- I'm not sure. It's Anakin. I'm worried about him. He's been having really bad nightmares and it's getting worse. Just tonight I had to wake him up because he was screaming for his mother." Padme shook her head, bringing her hand up to her forehead. "Luke, I'm worried about him. Is there anything you or Obi-Wan can do?"

Luke blew out a worried sigh, thinking about the vision he had had earlier that day at the Room of a Thousand Fountains. _Could the woman in that vision be Anakin's mother? My grandmother?_

"I will let Obi-Wan know, Padme. I'm sure he will know what to do," he assured her. "For now, just watch him. If you notice his behavior getting worse, please contact us."

Padme nodded.

"Thank you, Luke. Please tell Obi-Wan to call me back as soon as he's available."

"I will."

Padme ended the transmission from her end and Luke looked up from his holocomm.

"It sounds pretty serious," Swan said.

"I agree," Luke said. If indeed the woman from the vision was Anakin's mother, it seemed like the Force was willing for him to save her.

 _Save her, save me. Save the Jedi, save the Republic._ He had heard a voice say those words in his vision. Could saving this woman be the first step in saving the Republic? But Luke didn't even know where to begin looking. He had to find Obi-Wan immediately.

Luke quickly showered at the refreshers in the training room, catching up to Swan as she toweled her hair dry, fresh from her shower as well.

"Swan," Luke said. She looked up at him inquisitively. Luke took half a moment to think about the best way to say the next few words without making it awkward. "I'm not sure how long I'll be able to stay at the Temple, but I would like to, ah, see you again. That is, if you don't mind. For training, I mean." She's going to think I'm an idiot.

Swan just flashed him a warm smile.

"I would like that," she said. "And I'm sure the younglings would be thrilled to see you again."

"Deal. I will look for you tomorrow. Thank you for your time and training, Swan." Luke bowed shortly, clipping his lightsaber to his belt and turning to leave.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

A brief pause. "Nevermind, it's nothing. May the Force be with you."

Luke returned a courteous smile and turned to leave, only able to wonder what Swan had wanted to tell him.

* * *

(...)

* * *

After wondering around the winding halls of the Jedi Temple and getting lost a few times, Luke was about to give up when he saw the familiar bearded Jedi staring out one of the Temple's many view panels, facing the Senate Tower. He stroked his beard, deep in thought as he paced back in forth.

"Obi-Wan, I've been looking everywhere for you," Luke said as he approached him.

Obi-Wan pulled away from his thoughts and turned to him.

"Luke, forgive me, I've been so busy. I've been getting bad news after bad news all morning long."

"What happened?"

"Well, it appears that our mystery planet Kamino has been deleted off the official Jedi Archive files. Without precise coordinates, I could be flying circles without actually knowing where to look. Or what to look for."

"You'll be going alone?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'm having a starfighter prepared as we speak."

"I really think I should come with you," Luke insisted.

Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Without those files, I could be searching for a very long time. There wouldn't be much sense for both of us to be out there flying in the middle of nowhere, so I think it's best that we split up. Follow up on the lead we have on the IBC droid that Dex was going to have decrypted for us. See if it gives us any clue to the Emperor's next move."

Luke did not like the idea of splitting up, but he knew Obi-Wan was right. They had to gain ground on both the assassination attempts on Amidala's life as well as where the Emperor might be. And there was also the issue about Anakin's nightmares.

"Obi-Wan," he said. "I received a holocall from Senator Amidala a little while ago. She's worried about Anakin. She says he keeps having violent nightmares. Maybe we should bring him back and send another Jedi to protect the Senator."

"Believe me, Luke, I've thought about it ever since the Council elected to send him on that mission. But the Council is confident in his abilities. I'm choosing to trust their judgment over my own."

Luke looked at the floor and nodded. Obi-Wan smiled and patted his arm.

"Call him," he suggested. "See if he will talk to you about it. Maybe you can cheer him up. But if it gets any worse, contact me."

A young Jedi approached Obi-Wan and Luke and bowed respectfully.

"Your starfighter is ready, Master Kenobi."

"Very well, then. I will depart at once. Good-bye, young Luke," Obi-Wan said with a warm grin. He placed a hand on Luke's arm, grabbing Luke's attention. "Remember, the Force will be with you. Always."

Without another word, Obi-Wan turned and followed the young Jedi down the hall. Luke was left alone staring out of the panels towards the senate tower.

That night, Luke could not sleep well. Every time he finally fell asleep, he would see visions of the dying woman. Each time, the details became slightly more acute. He could distinguish several dozen huts in the camp. Several fire pits blazed, sending embers into the night sky. Even his eyes seemed to adjust to the darkness and Luke could see large mountains in the distance. It was so tangible, so real. He followed the pillars of smoke as they rose towards the sky. That's when he saw a major clue. Twelve stars in three rows that underlined three moons.

"The Sandman constellation," he heard himself say. There was only one place that constellation shined; Out past the Jundland Wastes in Tatooine. With that realization, the visions seized and he was finally able to drift into a deep sleep, dreaming of many things. The Rebellion. Han and Leia. The Empire. His father.

And Swan.

* * *

 **A/N I honestly hate this chapter. I had the worst writer's block these past few days and it was so hard to get Luke past this slow point in the story. It was a bumpy ride, but we made it through. I think it's safe to say the next chapter will bring some interesting details and revelations as well.**

 **Some of my beta readers find it strange to use Bultar Swan as the potential love interest for Luke, being that she's kinda granny in Episode 2. Well, when I write her, I'm thinking more of a younger Swan. I used AngelaBaby's freaking adorable face as inspiration rather than Episode 2's Mimi Daraphet. Hey! Luke needs some love too. Unfortunately, Mara Jade isn't be born yet, at least for a few more years.**

 **Oh well, we'll see what happens. They've only just met, though Luke already has a crush on her.**

 **Let me know what you guys think. I kind of have an idea of where I want to take this relationship and how far, but I would love to know what you all think about it.**

 **Again, sorry for the lame chapter. I forced myself to write through this stupid writer's block, but next chapter well be ten times better. Promise. And thank you all for your kind reviews and all the new follows/favs. I will do my best to deliver a satisfying story without any further long term hiatuses!**

 **See you all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Luke… Luke..."

Luke jerked up from his bed covered in sweat. His breath turned into small puffs in the cold air. His eyes darted around the unfamiliar, cold environment. _Is this a dream? Another vision?_

"Luke." The voice had a distant echo to it. Luke swung his legs off his bed and made his way towards the voice. In the distance, Luke saw a luminescent figure materialize in front of his eyes. The figure wore Jedi robes with the hood shadowing his face.

"Ben?" Luke said, rubbing his shoulders for warmth.

The figure removed the hood back and Luke stopped short.

"Son," Anakin Skywalker said. His mostly white hair was peppered with dark brown and lines marked the edges of his face, betraying his age.

"Father? How can this be? I watched you die."

"You have many questions; that's understandable," the vision said. "But there are far more important matters at hand right now. The shroud of the dark side falls across the galaxy. The time is coming in which my younger self will be tempted by the dark side. I was young and foolish then. Too attached. If he starts down the dark path, it will dominate his destiny, and the entire galaxy will suffer the consequences. Enslavement. Tyranny. Death. Anakin Skywalker must not fall."

"But it's the Sith that causes him to fall, isn't it? Shouldn't I concentrate my efforts on searching for him?"

"Destroying the Sith is my destiny, one that my younger self must be prepared to take. But your destiny lies with me, son. You must stop my fall from happening. With our combined strength, we can end the Sith and bring balance to the Force."

Luke pondered on this for a moment. For the past few days he had been certain that the Force had sent him back in time to stop the Emperor from destroying the Republic and dominating the galaxy. But now he realized that his destiny was to save his father from falling to the dark side. That was a destiny he would gladly accept.

"What must I do?" Luke asked.

The vision took a moment to respond.

"There were three major events in my life that propelled me to the dark side. You must prevent all three from happening. But I must warn you, young Luke. It will be a hard journey, full of pain and perhaps even death. But if you are ready to accept your destiny, I will guide you along the way."

Luke gulped against the lump in his throat. All this time he had been hoping that he would be able to return home after all this was over, but it was looking more and more like he would never see his friends or his sister again. Was he truly ready for such a sacrifice? Could he even back out at this point? Luke shook his head, casting away his doubts.

No. He would never run away from his destiny. He was a Jedi, like his father before him and he was the only one that could save him.

"Teach me, father." He said solemnly. "I'm ready to learn."

* * *

Luke sat crosslegged in the grass as he watched over the younglings who had finished their morning lesson and paired off for their meditation. Young Mari waved happily at him when she saw him, and Luke smiled, waving back. He remembered a time when he took his first steps into a larger world, learning to trust on the Force, back when he was still young and innocent. He had learned so much since then and he was sure there was still so much more about the Force that he could learn.

"Hey!" Swan tapped him on the shoulder, sitting next to him. She handed him a cup of caf and bread, which Luke accepted graciously. "You look like you've seen a ghost. What's up?"

"Swan," Luke blinked, taking a sip from the caf. "Have you ever wondered about your destiny? About what the future might bring?"

Swan stared at him for a moment, caught off guard by the question.

"That's deep, Luke. I'm going to need two cups of caf for this conversation."

Luke chuckled.

"I mean, the future is always in motion, of course. It's impossible to say for certain what it might bring, but it's also true that the Force binds us all together in ways we can't _un_ bind." She took another sip of her caf. "The Force offers glimpses, images of the future and sometimes I feel tempted to peer into mine. But I know my place is here, with the Younglings. I don't know. Maybe someday I'll train a Padawan, too. Why do you ask?"

Luke stared at his bread for a moment before eating it.

"I had a vision of my destiny. I have to go back to Tatooine."

"Go back? But you just got here."

"It's… complicated."

"Well, as my Padawan Learner, I am obligated to help you."

"Oh, I'm you're Padawan?"

"I am giving you lessons, aren't I?"

They both chuckled.

"Give me your hand," Swan said.

"What?"

"Just trust me. Give me your hand and close your eyes."

Luke reached out to her and closed his eyes.

"Now," Swan said. "Breathe. Just breathe."

Their fingers touched and Luke felt like the stars rushed past him in an instant before becoming still.

"What do you see?"

The image was serene. Luke had never seen so much water in a single place before. Large waterfalls spilled over lush green meadows. The vision was surreal and blurry. There in the distance was a crowd. Luke waded through the crowd to the front to get a better view of what was happening. He could make out the distinct glistening of the jewels adorning a woman's head. A thin veil covered her face and long ceremonial white robes flowed around her. She reached out and took a metallic hand in hers. It was his father's.

Anakin smiled from ear to ear as he took the woman's hand in his and leaned down. The two kissed tenderly, symbolizing their marriage. The crowd erupted in cheers and applause. Anakin took his bride in his arms.

"I love you, Ani," the woman said.

"I love you, too." Anakin said, his eyes glistening. "This is a happy day. The happiest day of my life."

Luke caught himself smiling. Tears streamed down his face as the two happy newlyweds held each other in the sunset. He tried approaching the couple, tried getting a better glimpse at who the woman behind the veil was. But the vision faded out and he found himself back in the Room of a Thousand Fountains with Swan.

He breathed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you for this, Swan."

But Swan did not respond.

"Swan?"

Swan's eyes stared past him, wide open. Tears of fear ran down her shivering, pale cheeks. Luke had never seen anyone so terrified before.

"Swan!" He closed his eyes again, reaching out to the Force, willing himself to see what she saw. The room became dark and quiet. The dark side was like a vacuum that sucked the life out of the room. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw a lifeless body, twisted in an unnatural way on the floor. Smoke rose from a scorch mark running across her body. Slowly his vision adjusted and bodies upon bodies littered the Temple floors, both young and old.

Only one figure stood among the dead. It wore a dark brown robe. His face was covered in shadows, but its eyes glowed like lava. The figure held Swan by the throat. Luke tried running to her, but wasn't fast enough.

The figure looked up at him. It was Anakin.

"You did this, Luke. You took her from me. You destroyed my world. Now I'm going to destroy yours."

"No! Father, please! Stop it!"

Swan stared fearfully at those glowing Sith eyes as Anakin pressed his lightsaber hilt against her chest and thumbed the ignition. A crimson blade burst out through the back of Swan's spine. She collapsed to the floor, gasping her last breaths. Anakin turned to Luke, those glowing Sith eyes seemingly brighter.

"Die." Anakin threw his lightsaber at Luke and he felt the blade sizzle as it went through him.

With that, the vision was over and both Luke and Swan found themselves panting for breath.

"What was that?" Swan said through tears. "That was Anakin. I saw him kill everyone in the Temple, even younglings! I felt the heat of his lightsaber as it pierced my heart."

"Vader," Luke panted.

"What?"

"Darth Vader. This is what happened in my time when Anakin fell-"

"Your time? What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry Swan. I'm sorry for ever involving you in all of this." Luke rose to his feet quickly. "I have to go to Tatooine, now!"

"Wait! Luke!"

Luke ran through the room, never looking back.

* * *

Luke waded through the bustling crowds of the space station, following the thin pilot he had contracted to fly him to Tatooine. The pilot took Luke's small bag inside and prepped for takeoff. Luke was about to enter the craft when he felt a familiar presence.

"Swan," he said, turning to face her, but unable to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Swan said. "I guess I overreacted back there. I'm sorry I freaked you out."

"I won't let it happen," Luke promised. Swan nodded.

"I know. That's why I'm coming with you to Tatooine."

"What? No. Swan this is my destiny. And it will be really dangerous there."

"I was there, Luke, in that vision. Surely there must be some way I'm connected with this destiny of yours. Don't argue with me on this one, Padawan."

Luke shook his head at her stubbornness but agreed.

"Alright, but if it gets too dangerous, you have to come back. But if I can prevent Anakin from falling to the dark side, I can prevent the terrible fate that happened on my time."

"You keep talking like that, I don't understand what you mean."

"Tatooine is about ten standard hours from here," Luke said, turning and heading up the ramp. "I'll explain everything along the way."

* * *

(...)

* * *

 **A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you once again for reading another chapter of Past Awakening. It was really exciting bringing the old Anakin back and using some of the lines he had used as Vader. I'm really excited for the next chapter. The Tatooine arc is probably the main reason why I started this fanfic in the first place. I know the last two chapters have been more dialogue and revelation than action, but that's all going to change in the next chapter. I hope to see you all there! Any questions or comments, feel free to lend me your thoughts in the Reviews section. Thank you all and see you next time on the next chapter of Past Awakening!**

 **May the Force Be With You!**


	8. Chapter 8

"The code is triple encrypted and was stored to a secret holofile via hololink in the droid's verbobrain. It took me five tries to even establish a trace on the connection that the hololink..."

Luke was no longer paying attention to what the pilot was saying. His attention was glued to the girl across the ship. He observed Swan as she stared out of the viewpanel at the nebula-like hyperspace. She had been staring out of that viewpanel for quite some time since Luke had explained to her who he really was and the nature of his mission. Understandably, the idea of a visitor from the future perplexed her and surely challenged the way she understood the universe and the Force.

"..and when that didn't work-" the pilot stopped, realizing Luke had tuned him out.

"Grievous."

Luke was pulled back from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry?"

"Grievous. The filename that the droid's info was sent to was titled Grievous."

"Grievous," Luke repeated thoughtfully. "It doesn't sound familiar."

"Whatever it is, it's seriously top secret. The file was destroyed as soon as the connection was established."

"Could the link point us to the source?"

"It very well could, and I'm very well on it," the pilot said, proudly. "I'll shoot you a holocall as soon as I find something, though if you ask me, I'm thinking it's some advanced bodyguard program of some kind."

 _That was no bodyguard,_ Luke thought to himself. _Those droids were programmed to fight Jedi._

"Alright, we're coming up on Tatooine," the pilot said. "We're exiting hyperspace and switching to sublight engines… now!." The shuttle stuttered as it emerged from hyperspace. Luke leaned back on his seat and turned to see Swan still staring out at the stars. The pilot noticed and flashed Luke a knowing grin.

"Look, kid. I don't mean to get in your personal business, but if you're having problems with your lady friend over there, the best thing you could do is talk things out."

Luke grinned and looked down thoughtfully. He had given Swan some time to be alone with her thoughts, but now their mission was at hand. He needed to be sure she was ready for the hard trip ahead. "You're right," he said, getting up from his chair. "I'll go talk to her."

He approached and stood next to her, watching the stars twinkle around the twin suns. Neither moved for a few moments.

"You know," Luke broke the silence. "When I was a kid, my uncle used to tell me that if there was a bright center to the universe, we were on the planet farthest from it." He chuckled ruefully. "I think he was trying to discourage me from leaving Tatooine and exploring the galaxy, but at the time, it only fueled my hunger for adventure. Now I see he was trying to keep me safe."

"Your uncle," Swan said. "Was he a Jedi, too?"

"Oh no," Luke suppressed a laugh. "He was a moisture farmer from the day he was born to the day he-" He looked away.

"Did the Empire do it?" Swan asked.

"Yes," Luke nodded, eyes glued to the floor. "They were looking for a pair of droids that belonged to the Rebel Alliance that we had just bought. When they didn't find them, they killed my aunt and uncle. It was that moment that made me decide to learn the ways of the Force. Obi-Wan took me in and, well, it's all history from there."

"Luke," Swan said. "Do you think that if you go through with this. If you stop Anakin from falling to the dark side and the Empire from rising… Wouldn't that undo everything that happened to you? Everything that you achieved? All the friendships you've made?"

"I… have come to accept my destiny, Swan. If it is the will of the Force, I must stop Anakin from falling. Even if it means sacrificing my life in the process."

"What do you mean?" Swan turned.

Luke paused and gulped, thinking back on the vision he had encountered with Future Anakin.

"There are three things I need to do to prevent Anakin from falling to the dark side. First, I need to rescue his mother, who is in grave danger down in Tatooine. Then I have to find a way to prevent the Clone Wars from happening. And lastly..."

He sighed.

"My father was seduced by the Dark Side's power because he wanted to prevent my mother's death. I have to… prevent them from falling in love. If I can do that, Anakin will have no temptation. He will not fall to the dark side."

"But wouldn't that mean-"

"Yes," Luke nodded. "It would mean that I would never be born."

"But… But the future is always in motion, isn't it? There must be some other way."

Luke shook his head and looked away.

"There is no other way. I don't care what happens to me, Swan. I want to give you all the chance to live long and peaceful lives. I want to give the galaxy a chance to live without war or tyranny and if my life is the price, that is a price I am prepared to pay. But I can't do this without you. Can I count on you?" He extended his good hand out to her.

After a moment that seemed eternal, Swan nodded and took his hand in hers.

"You won't face this alone, Luke," she said. "The Force will always be with you, and so will I."

"Alright, strap yourselves in," the pilot called out, breaking their moment. "We'll be passing into the planet's atmosphere shortly and you do not want to be walking around when that happens."

Swan looked away at the stars one last time then smiled.

"Well then I guess it's time to put our Jedi training to the test. Let's go save the galaxy!"

(…)

The pilot had dropped the two Jedi in the outskirts of Mos Eisley. There, Luke had rented two Eopie's for the long trip and bought food and supplies, setting out in the direction of the Jundland Wastes. The two endured the scorching heat from the twin suns that baked the sands beneath them. When night had fallen, they stopped to rest.

After eating at a small campfire he had made, Luke pitched the tent he had bought.

"You're not coming in?" Swan said as she tucked herself in.

"In a while," Luke said, pulling out his macrobinoculars. "The stars are our map. I want to study them."

"Alright, but don't stay up too late. You'll need all the energy you can get for tomorrow."

"I'll come to bed soon," he promised.

Swan tucked her arms beneath her chin and after a few minutets, she drifted off.

"Rest well," Luke whispered with a smile, but she was already asleep.

Luke turned back to the stars with his macrobinoculars, scanning for the Sandman constellation. Hours later, the campfire had died down to smoke, washing everything in a midnight hue. Luke had walked several yards away and had perched himself atop the largest dune he could find. He scanned the starry midnight skies again, certain he had scanned that particular area several times already.

"Nothing," he said to himself. "I sure wish you were here now, Han. I could sure use your navigational skills right now."

A noise caught his attention. Luke angled the macrobinoculars in the direction where he had heard it and zoomed in. He could see two large, hairy objects in the shadowy distance. He thumbed the night vision button and his field of vision instantly turned from white to green.

"Are those… Banthas?"

His vision suddenly became pitch black. Luke jerked up from his macrobinoculars, just in time to see a large Tusken Raider swing a gaffi stick at him. He didn't have time to react. The large stone at the end of the gaffi stick connected with the left side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

All he could hear as his vision went black was the roar of dozens of Tusken Raiders all around him.

(…)

Something round and metallic poked him.

Luke groaned as he finally came to.

"Hey, mister," the voice of a young man said. "You alive?"

Luke panted and held a hand to his head as he sat up.

"A bit beat up, but I'm alright."

"Damn Sand People," the young man said, helping Luke to his feet.

The man was clad in tertiary colored robes. A small mustache outlined his young face and he held a rusty old blaster rifle in his left arm. The man was around Luke's age. His face was cut and dried blood caked his forehead and left cheek. His robes were marked with carbon scoring.

"Are you some kind of pioneer, merchant, explorer?"

"I'm a Jedi," Luke said. "I'm looking for… someone."

"That your camp over there?" the young man said. "The Sand people already took whatever you had in it."

"Swan!" Luke turned and ran through the burning sand back to the camp. The tent had been completely torn down and burnt. There was no sign of Swan or the eopies. Luke shuffled through the remains of the tent. Buried under the sand was Swan's lightsaber hilt. Luke picked it up and examined it.

"Someone you knew?" The farmer asked.

"Yes," Luke said.

"Yeah, us too. The Sand people are dangerous, mindless monsters. I hate to say this, but you may not find your loved one alive again."

"No," Luke said, feeling lightheaded. He reached out to the Force but could not feel Swan's presence. He collapsed weakly onto the sand. "Swan!" He yelled.

"Hey, watch it!" The young farmer said. "You want to let those kriffin' Tuskens know we're still here?"

He grabbed Luke's arm and swung it over his shoulder, pulling him up.

"Let me go," Luke panted.

"You're wounded and delirious from the heat. Our homestead's not too far from here. You can rest there and get something to eat and when your all rested up… then you can come back and look for your friend."

Luke wanted to argue, to fight back and go after Swan. But he knew that the young man was right. He would be more effective once he had rested. He followed the young man back to his landspeeder. Once he was inside, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

(…)

Luke opened his eyes to find himself in his old room. Everything was just the way he had remembered it. The oiler for the droids, the shifter machine at the end, even his old X-34 Landspeeder was parked in the garage connected to his room. Even his bed smelled the same as it always had all those years before.

Luke got up and walked around his old room, feeling a rush of emotion.

"Is this a dream?" he asked himself.

"Hello there," a young woman behind him said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Luke said, rubbing the bruise in his forehead. "And kind of hungry, to be honest."

The woman smiled. "That's good, we prepared a little something for you. Come join us at the dinner table when you're ready."

Luke nodded, following the girl to the table where the man that had rescued him was already sitting.

"You look better already," the man said. "Have a seat."

Luke nodded and sat down.

An older man who was missing his leg approached the table on a hoverchair. His hair was ragged and his eyes were tired and sleepless.

"I didn't know we'd be having a guest this morning," the old man said.

"I found him on one of our passes by the Jundland Wastes. His camp had been raided by the sand people, too. I couldn't just leave him out there to die."

The old man nodded, staring down at the table.

"I am grateful for your hospitality," Luke said.

"It's our pleasure to help out a weary traveler. You got a name, son?"

"Luke. I'm Luke Skywalker."

The two men froze and Luke bit back but it was too late.

"Skywalker?" The old man said, thoughtfully. "Skywalker… Any relation to Shmi Skywalker?"

"I..." Luke paused. Would it be safe to reveal his true identity, even to this hospitable small farmer family? Luke didn't want to take the risk. "I'm sorry, the name doesn't sound familiar. I'm actually not from here. I'm a Jedi on a very important mission from the Republic."

"A Jedi," the man said. "Much like Shmi's son, too. I'm Cliegg Lars. This is my son, Owen and his girlfriend Beru. Shmi was my wife, but she was taken..."

Luke felt a rush of emotion as he looked at the young man more closely. In his young features he could in fact recognize his uncle Owen. Beru came in with a tray of blue milk.

"You must be famished," she said, sweetly. "Don't worry, Luke. The food's coming."

Luke finished the entire glass of milk, blinking back tears. A single tear betrayed him and rolled down his cheek.

Owen saw it, but must have assumed it was because of the raid earlier.

"Look, Luke," he said. "I know what I said back at the camp about never finding your loved one alive again must have been a bit callous. We're on the same boat here too. Our mother was taken by the raiders and we've been searching for her since. But maybe…" He glanced at his father.

"Well, Luke is a Jedi. Maybe with his help we can find mom and Luke's friend, too. The settlers say it's very likely that the same tribe is the one doing all the raids on our farms."

"I don't know, Owen," Cliegg Lars said.

"No," Luke said, wiping his eyes. "If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be alive right now. It's the least I could do."

Owen's eyes brightened, but Cliegg stared thoughtfully at Luke.

"Tell me what happened," Luke said.

(…)

Luke stared out at the rising suns in the horizon. He breathed in the scent of the hot sand in the morning. The skies were washed in red, orange and blue hues. He remembered spending his afternoons as kid after his chores were done, just staring into the horizon and longing for adventure. He had never realized that the binary sunrise was just as beautiful as the sunset.

Owen approached silently and stood next to him.

"It's amazing what you've done with my old landspeeder," he said with a short laugh. "I thought that hunk of junk would never fly again."

"Nothing a little grease and a hydrospanner can't fix," Luke said and the two men laughed.

"Luke," Owen said. "This is a really brave thing you're doing for us. I wish I could go with you, but I have to stay behind and take care of Beru and Dad. Part of me wishes it had been Anakin who had taken responsibility to take care of looking for mom, but..."

"He's on an important mission, too," Luke said with a grin. "I'm sure he would be here if he could."

"What I'm trying to say is, thank you," Owen reached his hand out to him. Luke took it.

Luke turned and climbed aboard the landspeeder. It's engines whined as the speeder came to life.

"It was so good to see you again, Uncle Owen," Luke said under his breath. With a loud roar, the landspeeder took off into the desert.

(…)

With renewed strength, Luke spent the entire day searching for tribe in the desert. After hours of searching, the sun had begun to set. Night soon replaced the scorching heat. Luke reached out to the Force, asking for its direction. He opened his eyes and looked up at the stars. There, before his eyes, was the Sandman constellation. As Luke approached it, small dots of light began to appear in the horizon.

Luke's path ended at the edge of a cliff. He jumped down from the landspeeder, lightsaber hilt in hand, and approached the edge. There it was. The camp was moderately sized. About two dozen tents. Because of the late hour, most of the tuskens had retired for the night, the only figures moving about were the women preparing the food for the next day and the guards and their akk dogs.

Luke leaped down from the cliff, using the Force to cushion his descent. He landed silently and made his way across the shadows towards the tents. Human remains were displayed around the fires. Bones adorned the entrances of the tents. Luke shuddered to think that these could have belonged to their victims.

He reached out to the Force again and finally picked up Swan's Force signature. It was weak, but near. Luke used the Force to further mask his presence from the guards and sprinted to the tent where he had felt Swan. With his lightsaber, he cut a hole on the side of the tent and went in.

Swan had been tied to a stake. Her head was bowed and her hair covered her face.

"Swan!" Luke whispered urgently as he approached. Swan looked up. Her face was bruised and cut. Dry blood traced from the corner of her lip to her chin.

"Luke?" she said. Her eyes were terrified and filled with tears.

"It's me," he said, cutting the binds on her hands. "You're safe now."

When Swan's hands came free, she grabbed Luke's neck and pressed her lips against his.

Luke froze. The moment didn't last. Swan pulled away and instead wrapped her arms around Luke's torso. Luke could feel her trembling.

"I'm sorry. The other women," Swan said through tears. "They tortured them and burned them alive. I didn't think I was going to make it out of here."

Luke placed a hand on her cheek.

"It's alright," he said. "I've got you now."

The two held each other for a while.

"We've got to find Shmi," he finally said.

"I dropped my lightsaber back at the camp."

Luke smiled and pulled out Swan's lightsaber hilt from his belt.

Swan smiled back and took it.

"They won't catch me sleeping this time!"

The Jedi made their way through the night to the most heavily guarded tent. The guards there were distracted by the akk dogs fighting over human remains. They did not hear Luke activate his lightsaber and cut through the thick fabric.

Tied up to a stake with a crossbar was the woman from Luke's vision.

She looked up at them weakly.

"Help me," she whispered. "Please help me."

Luke rushed over to her side, cutting the rope around her hands and bringing her down.

"Shmi?" Luke said. "Shmi Skywalker? I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."

The woman groaned in pain, unable to open her eyes. Luke glanced up at Swan. She placed a hand over the woman's eyes.

"She's not good," Swan said. "If we don't get her to a medical bay, we're going to lose her."

"Stay with her. I'm going to bring the Landspeeder around," Luke said. Swan pulled Shmi onto her lap, closing her eyes and using the Force to keep her alive.

Just as Luke turned, he came face to face with a masked tusken raider. It stared in surprise as well. For a moment neither moved, as the Tusken turned his head to Shmi.

It suddenly let out a shriek to alert the others and Luke lifted his hand, using the Force to choke it. The Tusken gargled, scrambling its fingers across its neck. But it was too late.

The entire camp had heard the guard's alert. Blaster bolts rained around them, cutting into the tent. Luke jumped to the side just in time to avoid the volley of blaster fire. The guard was not so lucky. It was caught in the crossfire and fell to the sand in a smoking heap.

"Stay here," Luke ordered. "I'm going to draw their fire away and get the speeder."

"Hurry, she doesn't have long!"

Luke waited until the Tuskens reloaded. He ignited his lightsaber and surged forward to the entrance of the tent. There must have been at least two dozen Tuskens firing at him. The red arches from the blasts lit up the night, kicking dirt up around Luke and scorching the tents.

Luke tirelessly brought his blade in a winding arc, redirecting the blasterfire back at the sand people. Suddenly, something jumped at him from the shadows. The akk dog dug its claws into Luke's boot, bringing him to the ground as the Sand People around him cheered. Luke grimaced in pain, swinging his lightsaber around and killing the akk dog.

A blast hit the hilt of his lightsaber, sending it flying into the night. Unarmed, outgunned and completely out in the open, Luke dove behind stacked crates as the blaster fire erupted around him. The blasts tore through the crates, sending pieces of wood flying everywhere. There was no way out. This was it. Luke braced himself.

The blaster bolts suddenly seized and Luke looked up to see two large Tuskens running at him. The moonlight glinted off the razor sharp ends of the gaffi sticks as the Raiders held them over their heads, savoring the kill.

The two raiders were mere feet away from Luke when a dark object landed between him and them. The two raiders yelped in surprise and pain as the sudden burst of energy through the air lifted them all up hurled them several feet away.

Relief, pride and excitement flooded through Luke as the shadow rose from its crouched position. The all too familiar _snap-hiss_ of a lightsaber cracked the air, the blade adding a shade of blue to the midnight mist.

"Get away from him, you monsters," Anakin growled. The majority of the tusken raiders had taken the women and children and fled in fear but a handful stayed behind, scrambling towards their fallen rifles. Luke jumped to his feet, glanced around and saw the light shining off his lightsaber hilt. Immediately he reached out his hand and the hilt flew from the sand into his palm. The reassuring weight of his weapon filled Luke with newfound strength. He thumbed the ignition, the bright green blade bursting out as father and son stood back to back, blades raised.

"So this is where the fun is," Anakin said dryly with grin.

"Anakin!" Luke said. "Boy am I glad to see you!"

"Owen told me you were out looking for my mother. Have you found her?"  
"Yes, she's here and she's still alive."

"Well then," Anakin said, twirling his blade and bringing it over his head. "Let's make this quick."

Immediately the air erupted with blaster fire again, but this time Luke was not alone. Together, the two Skywalkers batted away the laser bolts, sometimes even redirecting them back at the raiders and hitting a couple. Luke glanced to his side. Anakin's blade was a blue blur as he deflected the laser blasts. Anakin's anger swelled palpably, adding to the ferocity of his attack, but Luke could sense him keeping it at bay. Within minutes, they had turned the tide of the battle.

When the firing finally seized, most of the raiders had either fled or had been cut down by the ricocheted blasts. The last of the raiders threw his weapon down at Luke's feet and fell onto its hands and knees in surrender. Luke took a minute to catch his breath but did not deactivate his lightsaber. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber.

"Where's my mother?" he asked Luke.

Luke pointed at the tent where Shmi and Swan were and Anakin went in. Luke turned his attention back at the Tusken Raider. "Go," he told him, pointing at the sunrise in the horizon where the other raiders had fled. "Find your family and never return."

The raider must have understood because it scrambled to its feet and ran, disappearing in the early morning sunrise. Luke deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it on his belt before making his way to the small tent. He entered and saw Anakin kneeling next to the makeshift bed that Swan had made for Shmi.

Shmi was still intoxicated from whatever the raiders had drugged her with. Her speech slurred and her eyes sometimes rolled to the back of her head, but at least the cuts on her face and body had been cleaned. Swan held a hand over her chest and one over her forehead, a faint light emanating from her palms. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she called on the Force to heal Shmi's wounds.

Anakin brushed her hair back as her eyes fixed on him.

"Ani?" She said weakly. "Is it you?"

"I'm here mom," Anakin's voiced trembled, betraying his emotion. He held her hand in his. "You're safe."

"Ani? Ani?" Shmi struggled but slowly she began to recognize him. "Oh, you look so handsome." She stroked his face gently. "My son, my grown-up son. I'm so proud of you Ani."

Anakin could no longer hold back his emotions and tears fell freely from his eyes as he tightened his grip on his mother. "I missed you," he whispered.

Luke looked away, feeling like he was intruding in a private moment. Shmi struggled for words.

"I love..."

Luke could feel despair swell in Anakin as his mother whimpered and began to slip unconscious.

"Stay with me, mom," he pleaded. "Please. Everything-"

"I – I love..." Shmi's eyes rolled and her hand sunk back against Anakin's arm.

"She's still alive, Anakin. I'm holding on to her but she's slipping," Swan reassured him. "We need to get her to a medical bay immediately."

Anakin's head was bowed as he silently wept. Luke moved over to him and placed a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Father."

Anakin finally looked up and nodded.

"Let's go."

They carried Shmi and carefully placed her in the landspeeder and took off for Lars Homestead. Anakin followed closely behind on a swoop bike he had arrived in.

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **Thank you so much for sticking around for another chapter of Past Awakening. I'm sorry it took so long to update. Holdiays, Vacation, and updating my other stories kept me from being able to write PA so I made an extra long chapter for you guys. So what did you think of Luke and Anakin finally teaming up and wrecking some Sand Peeps?**_

 _ **The next chapter will be somewhat short, as it will be the end of the second act and beginning of the third. I hope to see you all next time.**_

 _ **Questions, Comments, Reviews? Let me know and I'll tag you on the next chapter!**_

 _ **See you then!**_


End file.
